


Почему

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Hamlet (musical)
Genre: Gen, драма, мистика, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>жуткая история, рассказанная в рыбацком лагере</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему

-I-

— Слыхали? Опять смеётся! А потом плакать будет, — старик поднял указательный палец, призывая прислушаться, и молодые рыбаки, каждый из которых годился ему во внуки, заворожено притихли.

— И снова смеяться, — продолжил за старика конопатый семнадцатилетний Эрик, самый молодой в их компании. 

— Так и есть, — кивнул старик Ян, приглаживая встопорщенную седую бородёнку, выглядевшую так, будто её частью растаскали на гнёзда многочисленные чайки, кружившиеся сейчас в вечернем небе над их головами. Однако даже птичий гомон не мог заглушить раздававшийся в отдалении за уступом звонкий девичий смех, постепенно переходивший в рыдание. 

— Она бродит там, по острым камням, одна-одинёшенька, — продолжил старик, — босая, в нижней рубахе, простоволосая. Венок на её головке совсем высох, остались тонюсенькие веточки — будто сено. Вот и всё украшение.

— Говорят, братец её утопил, — подал голос косой Мартин.

— Глупости говорят! — сердито отозвался старик. — На самом деле она сама утопилась. От несчастной любви, знамо дело. От чего ещё таким юным девицам со скал летать? Чай не чайки. 

— Любви к брату? — тут же недобро заволновались слушатели.

— Ну… к брату — не к брату, — тут же насупился рассказчик, — я про то толком и не понял. Сказывали мне только, что историю ихнюю записал когда-то некий Горуций. Эту историю знал ещё прадед деверя моего соседа, пересказал её золовке, а та – своей сестре, а та… 

— Дык, что было там? — не выдержал юный Эрик. 

— Так вот. Жила девица. Влюбилась.

— И утопилась? Скучная история, — зевнул Мартин.

— Да не-е, — старик усиленно напрягал память, не менее истерзанную чайками-годами, чем жидкая бородёнка, — там история длинная была. Что-то про королей, принцев, предательство, убийство. Горуций в те времена всё своими глазами видел, всё записал, чтобы люди помнили. Только вот, сколько времени прошло, а она всё плачет и смеётся. И опять...

Рыбаки притихли, задумавшись каждый о своём, но только Эрик думал о королях и предательстве, а ещё о том, почему же до сих пор бродит по острым склизким камням неизвестная простоволосая девушка, не ведающая покоя.

-II-

Эрик дождался, пока товарищей сморит сон, и лишь когда направился прочь от их маленького, пропахшего ухой и водорослями рыбацкого лагеря. Издалека вновь доносился переливчатый женский смех, от которого сердце Эрика заходилось от ужаса, тоски и жалости. Он разжег масляный фонарь и, преодолевая себя, двинулся к тому самому уступу, к которому никто в здравом уме не желал подходить слишком близко вот уже много лет. 

Девушка стояла, опираясь одной рукой на скалу — в точности такая, какой её описывал старый Ян, — и смотрела куда-то в сторону прибоя. От воды шёл мертвенный свет, так что фонарь был не особенно нужен, казалось, светилась сама морская пена. Эрик проглотил вставший в горле ком, и взглянул в направлении, в котором смотрела стоявшая к нему вполоборота, пока что только тихо посмеивающаяся девушка. Кусок морского побережья теперь казался сценой, и на этой сцене двое танцевали парный танец. Оба они были мужчинами. Более молодой, темнокудрый поддерживал второго — совсем пожилого, одетого в одну нижнюю рубаху, за пояс, но тот второй всё равно постоянно безжизненно оседал в его руках. Девушка, неотрывно наблюдавшая за разворачивающимся перед ней действом, вновь истерично расхохоталась, а затем разрыдалась. Эрик был готов последовать её примеру, но голос, как и ноги, его не слушался. Он вновь взглянул на ясно различимых на берегу танцоров. Молодой как-то особенно резко дёрнул своего партнёра, развернул его, и Эрик разглядел пятно крови, расплывшееся на белой рубахе старика, голова которого безжизненно моталась в такт движениям. 

Эрик не помнил, как он вернулся в лагерь.

-III –

\- История про королей, принцев и предательство, говоришь? Горуций, говоришь? Молодая утопленница? — продавец насмешливо сощурился, смотря на вконец смешавшегося молодого бедняка. — Деньги будут, за книгу заплатить? Читать умеешь?

— Будут, — ответил Эрик, — только если это та книга. Её должен был написать этот самый... Горуций. Я должен знать, что там было! И читать... мне почитают, я попросил.

Продавец закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, зашёл за книжную полку, некоторое время что-то там перебирал, и, в конце концов, вышел оттуда, неся в руках небольшой аккуратный томик. 

— Прогресс неумолим, — пробормотал он, — по улицам то и дело проезжают эти самоходные драндулеты, авто... мобили, чтоб их. А молодежь всё больше тянется к знаниям. Даже такая. 

Он передал книгу Эрику, назвав цену. Тот не стал торговаться, заплатил сразу, придирчиво пролистал, ища картинки. И замер, держа книгу раскрытой посередине. На чёрно-белой иллюстрации была изображена девушка в белом одеянии, стоявшая на скале. Эрик охнул, задержал дыхание, а затем спросил, запинаясь:  
— Как её зовут-то?

— Офелия её зовут, — с готовностью ответил продавец. — Не могу понять, чем она тебя так заинтересовала. В трагедиях Шекспира есть и другие яркие образы.

— Какого Шекспира? Какие трагедии? — удивился Эрик, подняв на продавца удивлённый взгляд. — Просто должен же я знать, почему она там плачет одна-одинёшенька на скале.


End file.
